Rain, Flowers and Sun Showers
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi's journey to the light....


Rain, Flowers and Sun Showers

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now...

"**You what!" **Came the loud exclamation from the kitchen. Misao turned her incredulous blue eyes on Okina standing in the doorway.

Okina, looking somewhat fearful and pulling on his beard repeated, "I asked Aoshi to go do an inventory of supplies." He backed up as Misao marched up to him. "He asked if there was anything he could do as he didn't feel like going to the temple today," he told her straightening.

"And you didn't think about where the inventory was, did you?" Misao questioned, standing on tip toe to peer angrily into Okina's eyes. Misao knew the inventory they were speaking of was located in the small building where Aoshi had almost killed Okina in his search for justice from the Battousai. She also knew Aoshi had not been back even when she had pestered him to do so--to face his past. She watched Okina swallow with difficulty; she turned and began packing a bento.

"Where are you going, Misao-chan?" Omasu asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Aoshi," was all she said and resumed her packing. Okina made a move towards her but stopped when she glared at him. "You should have told me sooner, Jiya." She reproached softly, leaving the room. When she came back she was carrying a small bag, she grabbed the packed food. Noticing it was a bit heavier and packed in another small bag, she thanked Omasu for her thoughtfulness.

"It's raining, Misao-chan. Be careful and take all the time you need." Omasu told her, walking her out and opening an umbrella for her.

"Arigatou, Omasu-san." Misao replied as she took the umbrella. She looked into Omasu's eyes and read the silent message there. _Take all the time you need to help Aoshi._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi was walking steadily towards the edge of town. He was walking slowly, thinking. _You're being a baka. It's only a building. Yes, but it's the building where I came so close to killing the man who is like a father to me. _He looked up into the sky and felt the sting of the cold rain on his face. He pulled the umbrella back over himself and looked down as his feet stepped on the fallen sakura blossoms. _Tomorrow is the first day of May. The first spring I've spent with Misao in so long, too long. She so enjoyed the spring festivals,_ he sighed inwardly. He wished she was with him now; he felt afraid for the first time in ages. He knew he had to confront this on his own. _But I don't want to do this alone. I need her here; it will be so much easier. Oh, come on Shinomori! You know you're stronger than this. When did you become such a ninny._ Aoshi shook his head and continued on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao walked quickly, avoiding others on their way to market and other daily activities. She reached the edge of Kyoto and looked around. She was hoping Aoshi had stopped along the way for food, rest or otherwise how ever improbable that notion was--he never rested when alone. She began hiking up the hill and saw Aoshi's tall figure in the distance. _He sure is taking his time,_ she thought. She hurried her pace to catch him. "Aoshi-sama," she called.

Aoshi stopped, not sure he had heard right. _Please let it be; please let it not be my imagination,_ he silently begged to himself. He turned and lifted the umbrella to see Misao coming up the hill towards him. _Kami-sama..._He closed his eyes, thankful for her very being. He could hear her approach and her labored breathing.

"Misao," Aoshi's voice wafted to her as she came to stand in front of him.

"Aoshi," she replied softly looking up into his green eyes. _Why does he have to be so tall,_ she thought as she let her umbrella fall to her side and took shelter under his. She saw something in his eyes she thought never to see--fear. "I thought you could use some help." She told him softly as she gazed up at him. She saw him close his eyes and heard his heart felt sigh. She reached up a hand and cupped his strong jaw in her small hand, "You don't ever have to be alone, Aoshi." She let out a small gasp as Aoshi turned his head and pressed the softest of kisses to her palm.

Aoshi opened his eyes and gazed down upon his savior, his Misao. He nodded his head and took her small hand in his and continued towards the past. He marveled at young woman at his side; he still couldn't believe the capacity of her heart. She had taken him back, healed him, all without questioning him; she had never asked for an explanation only asked if he needed anything or asked him about his day. _I owe her some sort of explanation, some reasons... something..._ he thought. He felt her squeeze his hand and turned his eyes from the ground to her blue gaze; he tightened his grip in return and saw the smile engulf her features and the light shine in her eyes at his gesture. "Arigatou, Misao." He said softly.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Aoshi-sama. You came back and that's all I ever wanted." Misao replied, bringing up their clasped hands to her lips and caressing his knuckles with her soft lips. They continued towards wooded area surrounding the shack. Misao could feel Aoshi's tension growing the closer they got. "Aoshi?" she queried as she looked up into his face hidden by his hair.

He stopped and forced her to as well since he still held her hand; he took a cleansing breath and looked down into her concerned eyes. "I...I'm..." he couldn't continue and Misao could now feel his fear. She gripped his hand tighter and gave him strength. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he took strength from her azure gaze, "I'm scared, Misao." he said quietly.

"Oh, Aoshi. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a building." She replied, smiling at up him.

"I know, I know. It's irrational and so not like me, but I'm afraid anyways, "he returned her smile with a weak one of his own. "I'm so glad you're here but then I'm afraid this will remind you of what I once was, what I did..." He said quietly, hanging his head, his hair falling forward to hide his face, contorted in grief and shame.

Misao ran her hands up his long, strong arms to grasp his biceps. "Aoshi, there's nothing you could do or have done that would make me turn from you. You're human, with human feelings and emotions. What you did in your search for vengeance for the others was normal. You were trying to protect yourself from feeling all those emotions, the grief. But now, today, you've dealt with those emotions, the sadness, and the anger. This is just one last step." She pleaded with him to understand. _We've been through this before, but I'll keep telling him this as long as he needs to hear it,_ she vowed. All of a sudden, she felt him start shaking and knew they had to get to shelter before he lost control of his emotions. She knew when he did it would be overwhelming and stormy as it always was. _We've done this before too_. She gently pulled him along with her as she started walking up the hill and saw the small cabin come into view.

Aoshi was quiet and he allowed her to guide him. Once they entered, Misao lit the small lanterns and soon the space was filled with warm light. With the spring rain coming down, the air was becoming chilly and she started a fire. Aoshi turned from where he was standing, watching the rain when she called to him. He noticed she had spread out several mats and had begun to lay out lunch for them. They sat quietly and Misao watched Aoshi pick at his meal; she knew he was still bothered by his memories of this place. "Aoshi?"

"Hmmm," he softly replied, staring into his tea.

"Do you know what Himura told all of us after Okina asked him to kill you?" She watched as Aoshi lifted his head to stare at her. "Yes, Okina did ask. He only wanted to ease your suffering, to put you at peace. Himura refused telling us you hadn't lost your humanity and that if you really wanted to kill Okina you would have. But you didn't, you kept your demon at bay. Do you understand, Aoshi? You never really lost yourself, not truly." She told him, leaning over to him and laying a hand on his. "Himura said you would find peace with us, not in death." She could feel the fine trembling in Aoshi and could hear his erratic breathing. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, "Himura was right; you are finding peace among us. You **_never_** lost your humanity Aoshi." She crooned to him and she could feel his tears falling on her bare arms. _Emotion is never easy for you, is it, anata?_

Neither knew how much time had passed as Aoshi let the flood of feeling wash over him only anchored by Misao and her love. When he pulled back from her and brushed a hand over his wet face, all he saw was love shining in her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to his tear stained cheek, "Better?" she asked passing her soft hand across his bristly cheek. He could only manage a nod and felt her arms wrap around him again.

"I'm sorry Misao, "he told her, his voice faint and still rough with emotion.

"No need, anata. I'm always here for you and you never need to feel ashamed about feeling with me," she said into his hair. "I think you've gone much too long not feeling. Or not letting yourself feel. Not too healthy Aoshi." She whispered into his ear; she felt him shiver.

A while later as they were taking inventory, Misao looked up and saw Aoshi staring off into space, lost in his memories. She reached out and touched his cheek and at her touch he flinched and looked at her from his seat on a crate. "Gomen," came the soft apology. She just smiled and brushed a kiss across a closed eye.

As they walked home, Aoshi noticed the blossoming flowers. He stooped and picked one, handed it to Misao, "Aishteru, Koi," he said pressing the softest of promises against her parted lips.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Eight Weeks Later

Misao leapt up the steps to the training hall and shook off the raindrops clinging to her hair. She looked in and saw Aoshi doing a kata as the new recruits watched. He was bare from the waist up, giving in to the heat that laid Kyoto in siege and what a sight it was! She could distinguish each muscle as he went through the movements; she knew he knew she was there and smiled when he stopped and told the class to begin warm-ups. He walked up to her and took the towel she was holding, "Something wrong, koi?" he asked wiping his face trying to cover his smile. He knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Aoshi-sama." she replied, flustered at his nudity.

"Misao," he said her name softly as he wrapped the towel around her neck and pulled her close. "What have I told you about the 'sama'? He whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against the shell like feature.

"You're teaching, we're not alone." she tried to explain, inhaling the scent of him, intoxicating herself.

"And how many times have you told me we're in the new Japan," he countered, pulling her even closer. "I want you to drop the honorific."

She looked in his emerald gaze, "Hai, anata." she whispered and to his surprise, pressed a kiss to the center of his sweaty chest. He gasped at her boldness, "Koi, you're playing with fire." he growled, green fire in his gaze.

Misao pulled away, "This is not what I came for. I came to tell you Himura and the others will be coming for our wedding after Obon." The smile on her face lit his world. Ever since he had asked her to marry him just after the afternoon spent taking inventory she had been constantly smiling and had even coaxed more smiles from him. She teased him about the first few saying his facial muscles needed the practice.

"Aa, that is good news. Have you let Omasu and Okon know?" Aoshi replied, playing with the wisps of her hair that had escaped her braid.

"I will as soon as they get a free moment." she said laying her hands on his chest and gently rubbing. She could hear him purr. "I still can't believe we are getting married," she sighed.

Aoshi, with difficulty pulled his head back from where he let it fall back and peered down at her small hands on his chest. He cupped her chin in one strong, calloused hand, "Believe it." He ordered and leaned down to press a gentle reminder to her soft lips and felt her loving sigh. "We are still going to Tanabata tonight?" he asked running his fingers along her cheekbone.

"You did promise," Misao replied turning her eyes up to his. She knew he still felt uncomfortable in large crowds, a holdover from the old days.

"And I plan to keep it. Now if you'll just run along so I can finish the training session..." He said ruefully, not wanting their interplay to end.

She started to turn away, "You do know they're all in awe of you."

"Not of me, of my beautiful wife-to-be." He caught her as she rushed into his arms, practically forcing him off his feet.

"Am I really beautiful, Aoshi?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"Always," he answered, hugging her just as tightly.

Late that night, as everyone was returning to the Aoiya after the evenings celebrations, they all watched as Aoshi and Misao walked ahead of them. Aoshi holding Misao's and his many gifts; many in Kyoto were aware of their upcoming wedding and they were given many gifts in honor of the occasion.

"You know, those two remind me of the two Gods of the festival. I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get together." Okon said walking with the others.

"You're right, those two were on the verge of making me crazy wondering." Shiro replied.

"Oh, you two. You know they would have. Misao has never been one to give up on what she wants and she's always wanted Aoshi-sama." Omasu chided them.

"Now, now. If it hadn't been for me, sending Aoshi to do the inventory..." Okina started.

"_Okina!"_ Everyone cut in. They continued watching the young couple as Aoshi leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Misao's head and heard her laugh at something he had said.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was the end of August and Misao stood in Aoshi's shadow at the train depot awaiting the arrival of Himura and the others coming from Tokyo. She looked up at Aoshi and was pleased to see him once again content. During Obon, he had become quiet, more so than normal, and somewhat depressed. The others, especially Okina and Omasu made note of his behavior and reassured Misao it was normal. That Aoshi was feeling introspective about his life and remembering Hanya, Shikijo, Beshimi and Hyotoko and was probably

feeling their loss even more so with their upcoming marriage. So she had taken it upon herself to brighten his mood and not let him dwell too much. She reminded him Hanya and the others would have wanted him to be happy and live a long life, that he owed it to them. The sound of a train coming broke into her thoughts and she tugged on Aoshi's hand. He smiled down at her and they walked towards the platform. When the passengers began disembarking, Misao began to go from foot to foot in anticipation of seeing their friends.

"Miss Misao!" Kenshin called helping Kaoru down the steps.

Misao, letting go of Aoshi's hand, ran up to Kenshin and Kaoru enveloping them both. "Himura, Miss Kaoru. It's so good to see you."

Kenshin looked beyond Misao and saw Aoshi, "Aoshi. You look well." He commented, coming to stand before the tall Oniwaban leader.

Aoshi nodded, "You as well." he replied softly. He lifted his head as he heard Misao's laugh at being lifted up by Sanosuke and then hugged by Yahiko. "It's good of all of you to come; it means a lot to Misao." He tensed when he saw Megumi embrace Misao; he forced himself to relax. He always felt awkward when first seeing Megumi.

"Nonsense, Aoshi-san," Kaoru told him coming abreast of Kenshin. "We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." She smiled up at him.

"Well, Icicle. Going to take on the Weasel are you?" Sanosuke asked around the ever present fish bone.

"Yes, as she is taking me on." Aoshi replied as they began to maneuver around the crowds. As they all wove their way towards the Aoiya, they all caught up on the goings on of everyone in Tokyo and Kyoto.

"Okon, Omasu! We're back." Misao called. The others in the Aoiya came and exchanged pleasantries and took their guests to their rooms to freshen up before lunch. As Misao walked by Aoshi's room, she was pulled in by a strong hand. "Aoshi! What are you..." Misao got out before his lips descended and took hers.

When he lifted his head, he saw languorous desire in her eyes and was pleased. Since their engagement, he had begun to teach Misao about desire, passion and the physical aspects of their relationship. She was an avid pupil and was eager to learn; on many occasions, he was the one having to pull back and not let things get out of hand. As the day of their wedding came closer, he found it increasingly hard to keep his desire at bay. He was also worrying he wouldn't be able to keep himself in check on their wedding night to give her pleasure before the pain that was necessary. "Misao." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked, confused.

"I just need a couple of quiet minutes with you. It's going to be very busy for the next couple of days. With everyone here..." He answered, hugging her close.

Misao pulled back to look into his deep green eyes. "Aoshi...I'll always make time for you, no matter how busy it gets. I will admit, this will put my patience to the test though. I already miss out quiet time together." she told him snuggling back into his strong, loving embrace. They parted when Okina poked his head in to remind them of their guests.

"Okina!" Omasu yelled, reaching out to grab his beard and pull him away from the doorway. "Leave them alone. It's not like the rest of us can't keep our guests occupied for a while." she finished, dragging a protesting Okina down the stairs.

Misao and Aoshi shared soft laughter.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The day of Aoshi and Misao's wedding was cool and dry; the sun was out casting a warmth not even equal to the wedding party's' In the Aoiya's private gardens, Aoshi stood in front of the koi pond waiting for his bride. As he heard the shoji open to reveal Misao his breath stopped; she looked so...so... He had no words. As she made her way to him and the Buddhist official, she briefly looked up at him and gave him a tremulous smile. Throughout the short ceremony, he could feel her tremble every so often and finally reached out a hand to take on of hers in support. When she raised her blue, tear filled eyes to his all she saw was so much love in his gaze. They entwined their fingers and felt themselves settle. Everyone was surprised when Aoshi produced a plain band of gold to slip on Misao's tiny finger. He pressed a kiss upon it and the ceremony was concluded.

At the reception, everyone was in high spirits. Even Aoshi, who usually kept his feelings close, let them flow and talked with everyone. During the entire day, Aoshi's eyes followed Misao's every move, not letting her out of his sight. As evening approached, Aoshi noticed Misao tiring and made to speak with Okina and Kenshin to make the couple's excuses. The two men both nodded and hugged Aoshi, who was touched by their gesture. As he made his way back to his wife, he nodded at the celebrants and merely smiled at their words.

Misao felt Aoshi behind her and accepted his hand to help her to her feet. As they made their way through the guests, Misao could feel the faint trembling in Aoshi's grasp on her elbow. She looked up at him, "Everything will be fine, anata." She reassured him with a small smile.

He looked down into his wife's teasing faced, "I think I should be saying that to you, koishi." He told her starting up the stairs. When he closed the shoji behind him, he laid his head against it, trying to get some semblance of control over himself. Now that the moment was here, he wasn't sure if he could last.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked as she gently laid a hand between his shoulders. "What is it?'

He turned his head without lifting it from it's resting place, "I'm afraid I'll hurt you, that I won't last to give you pleasure...I..." He couldn't finish as she placed a finger on his soft lips.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not. I trust you. You've been teaching me my whole life about everything. Why should this be any different? I know, that's stupid but it shouldn't be. You already started teaching me about this the day you asked me to marry you. Aishteru, anata, always and forever." Misao said slipping between the door and Aoshi's body. She ran her hands up his chest to reach his broad shoulders and pull him down to her. She brushed her lips across his face where she could. She felt him sigh and the tension flow out of his body. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her tight to him. She could feel his arousal and felt the answering in her own body.

"Aishteru koishi," he sighed against her lips and he began to undo the obi to her kimono. He could feel her shiver against him as desire began it's journey in her. He guided them both to the prepared futon and eased them down on it. As her kimono parted he ran his caressing lips across her throat and down the soft skin on her upper chest. "Oh, Aoshi..." came the sigh.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Late the following day, as the newlyweds left the kitchen of the Aoiya after a very late lunch, everyone remarked at how relaxed the couple was and how happy Misao looked. They all watched as the two sat in the gardens, Aoshi never releasing Misao's hand. They all inhaled sharply as Aoshi let loose a huge laugh and kissed Misao deeply. The sun shinning down, bathing them in warmth and love.

END

A/N Okay, sorry if Aoshi seemed too out of character and that this story took so long to finish. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
